


Kerikil

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rugby Captain John, Teen John, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Sherlock sama sekali tidak bersyukur karena sudah terjerembab tepat di depan seorang asing—tidak meskipun orang itu adalah pria tampan. {#Octoberabble [Day 8 – Rock]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
> 
> #Octoberabble [Day 8 – Rock]

Sherlock sama sekali tidak bersyukur karena sudah terjerembab tepat di depan seorang asing—tidak meskipun orang itu adalah pria tampan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Sebuah tangan terjulur. Sherlock masih menunduk. Beruntung rambut ikalnya cukup menyembunyikan sedikit banyak rasa malunya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak  semuanya. Tangan berotot yang barusan hanya terlihat sampai bagian siku itu turun lebih ke bawah. Dan sesosok wajah mengintip, tepat di depan muka Sherlock.

“Kau terl—oh!”

Dan bibir itu membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Sherlock memejamkan mata, dalam hati diam-diam berdoa: _Jangan, kumohon jangan…_

“Kau Sherlock ‘kan?” kata suara itu dekat sekali. “Aku melihatmu latihan kemarin.”

Yah, tidak perlu diingatkan pun Sherlock ingat. _Mana mungkin lupa?_

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sherlock, pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Tubuh yang jangkung namun harus sangat ringan.

 _Ringan?_ Sherlock membuang muka. _Aku berat oleh rasa malu._

“Hei?” Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan kelewat ramah. “Aku John, masih ingat?”

Tertangkap oleh matanya yang mengintip sedikit, sepatu kets John dan sebutir kerikil sialan yang menuntunnya pada pria itu. Oke—mungkin Sherlock diam-diam bisa bersyukur karena insiden ini.

 

Sherlock mendongak. Wajahnya merona. “Tentu saja, masih.”

Dan tersandung batu tak pernah seindah ini.

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> retjeeeeeh. betewe pengen bikin yang agak panjangan pake au ini. cuma ya itu :')


End file.
